Beachball Bounce
by ponytail30527
Summary: Ariel, Dori's daughter, plays a new game with the other kids! Important message inside for those of you anxious for Father's Day!


**Hi it's me again. Now this story will star Ariel the athletic and fun dolphin. She's lonely because she can't play with the others unless they come over to her habitat. So they create a fun new game!**

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Don't worry I'm still finishing Now We Meet Haley, I just wanted to get this story posted soon.**

_Thwack!_

Ariel smacked her favorite rainbow beachball with her tail in the dolphin habitat.

_Thwack!_

She quickly swam to the other side of the tank and hit it again.

Doris laughed. "Be careful Ariel, you're going to knock the ball out of the zoo if your not careful."

"Sorry mom" Ariel said hitting the ball with less force.

She looked around the dolphin habitat and sighed. She and her mom were the only dolphins there. As usual.

Elli looked over to the dolphin habitat and saw the sad looking dolphin. "Marshal" she said tapping his shoulder.

"Hmm" Marshal said not looking up from his deck of cards. He, Elli, Buttons, and Athena were playing go fish on the top of the H.Q.

"Maybe we should go over and see Ariel." Elli suggested setting down her deck of cards. She wouldn't mind if they stopped playing. Buttons usually won all the games.

Athena set down her deck as well and looked over to the dolphin habitat. "She does appear to be lonely today."

Marshal smiled, but it wasn't his trouble grin. Just a smile. "I've got an idea."

Buttons moaned knowing that the card game was over. He was just two victorious games away from beating his record.

"Sorry Buttons" Marshal said looking down at him.

Buttons nodded, but when he did a few card came out of his mouth.

The other's gasped at the spit covered aces near the fish bowl. "So that's how you've been winning!"

Buttons smiled sheepishly. Now he was happy the card game was over.

**Later . . . . . . **

Ariel smiled at the sight of Marshal waddling over to her habitat.

"Hey Marshal! What brings you here?" she asked excitedly.

"Do you want to play a game?" Marshal asked, even though he knew her answer.

"Yeah, sure cool!" Ariel said finally getting to do something. "So are Elli, Athena, and Buttons playing too?"

"Yep, they're over at the penguin habitat waiting." Marshal said pointing over the others as they waved over to them.

Ariel was confused. "Um…waiting? For me?"

"Yep" Marshal said.

Ariel cocked her head to the side.

"I had an idea that we could hit your beachball from our habitats." Marshal explained.

"Ohhhh" Ariel said. She got it now. She thought she was expected to crawl over to their habitat. She wouldn't have done it. She didn't even think that was possible!

"Just wanted to tell you" Marshal said before heading back over to the others.

Aril waited for Marshal to get back home. When he got there, she smacked the ball with her tail. It flew over the lemur habitat and headed straight forward to them.

"Here it comes!" Athena yelled.

Marshal then jumped up and smacked the ball with all his might and it flew back towards Ariel.

"I call it Beachball Bounce." Marshal said.

**A few moments later. . . . . . **

Prince J.J was relaxing on one of their lounge chairs, when something swoops over his head. "Ahhhh!" he screamed as he ducked under the chair.

A leave and twig covered Maurisa ran up to him. "Something wrong? I heard screaming." She noticed a bunch of brown fur under the chair and rolled her eyes. "Drop a grape again?"

"No! It was an alien creature!" he answered shaking under the chair.

"Aliens? You mean I fell off of a tree from you screaming at aliens!" she yelled. "And it was a high branch." She pointed to a tree that had a few broken branches on it from her falling. At the bottom were sticks, leaves, and some of her dark black fur.

"Yes and you need to warn the sky spirits! Sky spirits are the only things that should be in the sky." Prince J.J. said popping his head out to see if the "UFO" returned.

Maurisa slapped her head with her paw. Just then a ball smacked her in the back of the head and knocked her to the ground

"Oh my head!" Maurisa said rubbing her stinging head.

Prince J.J screamed. "They've eaten your brain! Now they will take over the world by feasting on the brains of helpless animals."

Maurisa grumbled. "You should be safe then."

"Why, cause I am the prince?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go with that." She said picking up the wet ball from behind her. "Whose ball is this?" she asked waving it in the air.

"Sorry Maurisa! It's mine!" Ariel called out. "We were playing a game."

"It was Marshal's idea!" Elli called out from the penguin habitat.

"Wow thanks Elli." Marshal whispered to her.

"Can we play too?" Prince J.J. asked relived that it wasn't a brain eating alien.

"Sure, all you have to do is hit it to us or Ariel." Athena explained to the young lemurs.

They nodded and smacked the ball to the penguins. "Like that?"

"Perfect!" Marshal called back.

The seven continued to play their new game.

**At the Duck habitat. . . . . .**

Peanut, who was over at the duck habitat, heard laughing. "Do you hear something?" he asked.

The ducklings nodded.

"It sounds" Eggy started.

"Like" Nellie said.

"Someone's" Lilly said.

"Laughing." Lucky finished.

Peanut stared at them, but shook it off. He was never going to get how they did that. He left the duck habitat and went to the top of his cave to see what all the commotion was about. When he got there, he saw the lemurs, the penguins, and Ariel hitting a colorful beachball back and forth from each other's habitats.

"Awesome, this has Marshal written all over it." Peanut whispered to himself shaking his head, but he was smiling. He looked back over to the duck habitat. "Hey Eggy! Guess who's at it again?"

Eggy smiled. Ever since he, Marshal, and Peanut became the "Trouble Making Brothers", the boys have been coming up with crazy schemes. (This comes from my story "sneaky at the meeting". If you have an idea for a trouble making plot for them to wind up in, please tell me in a review or PM me)

Eggy and the other ducklings went to the top of Peanut's cave.

"Hey Marshal, got any room for some new players?" Eggy called out.

Marshal looked over at the otter habitat and smiled when he saw the others on the top of Marlene's stone cave. "Sure thing, heads up!" he said as he smacked the ball towards the otter habitat.

Peanut smacked it back to him. "Like that?"

"Yep, the force you hit the ball with can really help it fly between our homes. Just be careful about the friction." Athena said.

There was a silence.

"She means that's it." Marshal said smacking the ball towards the lemurs.

Haley's ears popped up during her nap, when she heard the noise of smacking and laughing. She wandered over to the brick wall in her habitat and saw the guys playing with a ball of some sort.

Elli saw her and smiled. "Want to play with us Haley?" Elli asked.

Haley looked at the ball and noticed it was wet. "Uh...no thanks, Maybe later." She said heading back in her habitat.

Elli shrugged and smacked the ball towards Peanut and the Ducklings.

This time, Eggy jumped up and kicked the ball in midair!

"Whoa!" everyone said in astonishment.

Eggy smiled. "Beat that"

Ariel loved a challenge, so when the ball came towards her, she smacked it with all of her might and it flew past the lemurs, past the penguins, then out of the zoo. There was the sound of glass breaking. "My car!" somebody shouted.

"Told you you'd hit it out of here." Doris, who had apparently been watching the game, said with a smile.

Ariel gave out an embarrassed smile. "Oopsie?" she said with a blush. (If dolphins do that) "Sorry guys! I guess its game over." The little dolphin apologized. She looked down expecting everyone to be mad at her, but it was just the opposite of that.

"That was awesome Ariel!" Peanut yelled.

"Ha, you broke that guy's car!" Marshal shouted looking at an upset human looking at the busted windshield on his red convertible.

Ariel smiled. She felt bad for the guy, but at least no one was mad at her! Selfish, I know.

**The next day. . . . . . . . **

Ariel was swimming around in her habitat thinking about yesterday, when a colorful beachball lands right in front of her! She looked up confused, but smiled at who she saw. "Hey Mr. Kowalski!"

Kowalski smiled. "I heard about your beachball and wanted to give you a new one."

Doris saw him. "Hey Kowalski! Thank you so much for that. Ariel, what do you say?"

"Thanks Mr. Kowalski!" Doris said.

Kowalski blushed. "You're welcome Doris."

Doris swam up to him and gave him a kiss on the side of the beak. "You're a real pal Kowalski." She said before swimming away.

"EW!" Ariel said as she swam away with her new beachball.

When the two dolphins were gone, Kowalski fainted.

**Aw! Kowalski got a kiss from Doris! Ariel is going to play a major role in Father's Day, so I wanted you to meet her! BTW: I'm going to write one more story, a short oneshot at that, then, I'll post Father's Day!**

**Review!**

**Again, FATHER'S DAY WILL BE UP AFTER ONE MORE STORY!!!!!**

**It deserves all caps.**


End file.
